


Daddy's Boy

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is still not a parental figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

He swore it’d never be this way. That he’d never be the man his father was.

But here he was again, bottle in hand, yelling his head off at some young, dumb kid who wasn’t living up to his expectations. It wasn’t Axel’s fault. No, worse. It wasn’t Axel’s fault,  _and he knew it._  This had to end.

When Len kicked Axel out of the Rogues, it wasn’t because he’d fucked up.

It was because he wanted to push the kid away before he became just like him.


End file.
